(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pillow, and more particularly to a pillow that is washable to ensure personal hygiene and that conforms to ergonomic and medical requirements to ensure a healthy sleep.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional pillows generally fall into two main types. In one type, a filing such as cotton, beans, husks, etc. is stuffed into a generally rectangular enclosed inner pillowcase. In the other type, a soft high polymer material such as foamed polyester is used to form an integral packing which is enclosed by the inner pillowcase. Pillows are used for a relatively long time. However, they are mostly not washable. Only the outer pillowcases are washable.
Medical reports show that bacteria may breed and dust may accumulate in the filling or packing of the pillow, which is injurious to health, especially the skin and the respiratory organs.
Seen from an ergonomic viewpoint, a good pillow should include front and rear raised portions with a depression therebetween so that the user's head may rest on the front raised portion. However, conventional pillows are generally rectangular with a raised central portion and four sloping corner portions, which is not ergonomic for sleeping purposes.